Love in war
by Runo Kurumiya 6
Summary: Historia sobre la vida de seis, como es una de sus primeras experiencias en la guerra, su llegada al equipo noble, las muertes de casi todos sus companeros y su enamoramiento por alguien mayor. CarterxFemsix
1. Comienzos

**Wow! demaciado tiempo sin escribir, ahora con esto**

**Disclaimer: Halo Reach ni sus personajes son mios, solo la trama e historia :LoL:**

-La guerra acaba de acabarse pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo habrá paz en este mundo?, esa es la pregunta de todos en este momento- decía la noticiera con un tono serio

-¿Por cuánto tiempo habrá paz en este mundo?- pregunto una chica pelirroja mirando el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas

-ven a cenar ya hija- dijo su madre desde abajo

-Ya voy mama- dijo la niña mientras iba con rumbo hacia las escaleras

**En el comedor**

-¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy hija?- pregunto de repente su madre

-Bien ya termine de hacer el proyecto sobre las guerras mas importantes del mundo- Dijo la hija para echarse un bocado de comida a la boca

-Que bueno hija, espero que sigas así durante mucho tiempo- Dijo su madre mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a su hija

-Creo que ya no quiero mas- Dijo la hija tras tragarse el ultimo bocado de su plato

-Esta bien hija, ya te lo has acabado todo de cualquier forma- Dijo su madre y le dio otra cálida sonrisa

-Ya me voy a dormir-dijo mientras bostezaba- hasta mañana- le dijo a su madre mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Así la niña pelirroja decidió irse a su habitación a descansar con la luz de la luna llena que había esa noche

**20 años mas tarde**

-Ustedes fueron entrenados desde su juventud para ser los mejores soldados conocidos en todo el mundo de la UNSC, sacrificaran su vida en la guerra, cueste lo que cueste, darán todo su valor y coraje en esta nueva guerra contra una nueva amenaza fuera de este mundo, cuidaran y ayudaran a civiles en proceso de evacuación, serán leales y corteses a su nuevo planeta en este nuevo plan para salvar a la humanidad- Terminaba de decir un coronel del ejercito de la UNSC mientras pasaba por las filas de grandes y musculosos soldados

-!Señor, si, señor¡- Dijeron en unísono todos los grandes soldados, conocidos como los grandes spartans

-¡Cascos puestos, presente armas!- decía le mismo coronel mientras los spartans se preparaban para su retirada-¡retirada!- grito lo mas fuerte mientras empezaron a salir los musculosos soldados - "éxito spartans"- pensó el coronel mientras se retiraba de la sala

-Bien soldados, seran retirados a diferentes bases y equipos, podran ser promovidos o cambiados a otros equipos dependiendo de sus habilidades en el campo de batalla- Decia un Comandante mientras cada uno se sentaba en su lugar en la nave hacia un nuevo planeta: Reach.

-Preparados para el despegue-Comento Control de vuelo

-Motores encendidos- Respondio uno de los pilotos

-5,4,3,2,1…despegue- Comento ahora una voz femenina de Control de Vuelo

-Nos largamos spartans- Comentaba uno de los conductores de la nave mientras empezaba a ascender

Todos ellos se dirigian a Reach con un solo objetivo: Protegerlo junto a los datos guardados del Covenant.


	2. Reasignacion

**(Sin ninguna reseña pero por estar aburrida lo actualizo)**

**4 meses después, planeta Reach, 9:00 P.M.**

Equipo de reconocimiento gamma a base, todo despejado?, cambio- Comentaba una voz femenina por el comunicador de su casco Eva con la visera dorada, lo demás era de color blanco, como el resto de su armadura, mientras subía ya la cima de una roca y se fijaba con sus binoculares

-Aquí base, equipo gamma hay enemigos a unos…200 metros de su posición al noroeste, cambio- Respondió el encargado en turno de las comunicaciones

-Gracias por la información, base- Decía mientras bajaba en tres saltos de la roca –Precaución, enemigos a las 12 en punto- Decía con señas a los demás soldados que la acompañaban

Los demás solo asintieron tras ver su aviso.

Al avanzar unos 50 metros se observaba un grupo de 4 grunts, solo portaban una pistola de plasma' Avancen con cuidado, pueden haber grunts suicidas escondidos por doquier-Decía la teniente antes de atacar en contra de los grunts

-Cuidado señora!-Decía un soldado mientras mataba a un grunt suicida con un tiro a la cabeza de su mágnum , las granadas por suerte habían caído lejos de ellos y los demás soldados.

-Gracias soldado, cuidado con los grunts suicidas, pueden traerte muchos problemas- Comento la spartan mientras avanzaba entre las rocas

La spartan y los marines avanzaron poco a poco en el terreno rocoso y arenoso, un poco mas abajo se hayaron a 6 brutes y 10 grunts.

-Enemigos enfrente, precaución!- Avisaba el control de la base por los comunicadores

-Es lo que estamos viendo base – Respondió la spartan de armadura blanca ante el aviso mientras se asomaba por una roca

-Hay que empezar a atacar ahora señora- Dijo una de las soldados mientras veía en el cielo dos pelicans- Tenemos pájaros que quieren aterrizar- Termino para después lanzar una granada de fragmentación hacia sus enemigos, matando a 2 brutes

-Entendido, bien ya saben que hacer, avancen con precaución y cuidado con los suicidas-Comento la Spartan antes de disparar todo un cargador sobre sus enemigos matando a 4 grunts.

-Señora tenemos 2 brutes a las 12 en punto-Aviso un soldado lanzando una granada hacia los otros 2 brutes, al explotar los mato y dejo a la spartan con unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre en su armadura

-Dos brutes muertos, yo me encargo de los otros dos, ustedes de los grunts- Dijo para después saltar sobre la cobertura de roca en la que estaba y empezar a correr en dirección a los brutes.

Ella corrió con dirección hacia ellos, esquivando disparo alguno de sus rifles, cuando estaba a 20 metros de separación de ellos desapareció, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció detrás de ellos. A uno de ellos le estaba vaciando un cargador completo de su rifle y al otro le encajaba, con crueldad alguna, su cuchillo de combate en el cuello. –Enemigos controlados, pueden descender- Comento por su comunicador para después poner su rifle en su espalda, envainar de nuevo su cuchillo y sacudir su hombro, al mismo tiempo entraba a la base y veía a más soldados descender desde los pelicans.

-Buen trabajo spartan- Decía uno de sus superiores mientras la veía entrar

- Gracias Coronel- Dijo la spartan mientras se quitaba su casco y dejaba ver parte de su cabello color rojo y sus ojos color azul hielo.

-Estaré esperando su informe mañana teniente, puede retirarse a descansar un poco-Comento su superior mientras se alejaba

-Si señor- Respondió a su orden. Ella se fue a su bunker y sobre su escritorio hayo un paquete de metal que tenia rotulada la insignia de coronel.

Al abrirlo vio varios papeles. Algunos de ellos eran expedientes o alguna otra información importante sobre el Equipo Noble. Había sido reasignada y mañana tendría que partir y el coronel a cargo no le había comentado nada respecto a eso y se le hiso un poco raro.

Al terminar de leer todos los papeles, solo suspiro y decidió darse una ducha y descansar un poco. Aunque ahora se le haría difícil con tantas dudas dormir tan siquiera 5 minutos.


End file.
